Troubles in Paradise
by Hoi hoi nyaa
Summary: George and Alicia are engaged but what will happen when George thinks he is in love with another women? And what will Angelina think when she finds out that her husband has been sneaking out every night? --- Leaving this incomplete. Sorry.
1. The Chapter Full of Surprises

Hello everybody! This is my first ever story ok, so please help me make things better with your reviews which I am sure you will all submit :) I hope you all like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that are in the HP books. All I own is the plot. I also do not own the winged unicorns considering that the idea of the winged horse is in mythology. I can tell this disclaimer stuff is going to get annoying…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia paced back in forth, wondering why George would have asked her to dinner at the Unicorn's Horn, the fanciest restaurant in London.

"Why would he ask me to go to such a fancy restaurant? We usually just go to the Three Broomsticks" she thought to herself. She couldn't think of any special occasions coming up…

_What if−−?_

Alicia's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the door. Alicia walked across the living room to the door, almost tripping over her satin red dress in the process. She opened it to find her boyfriend, George Weasley, standing there with a black suit on.

"Bloody hell Alicia, you look amazing!" George said. His mouth had dropped open in amazement. He was right. Alicia did look gorgeous. Her usually messy brown hair was now tied up in a neat bun on the top of her head. Her dress was long, red, and satin and it complemented her entire body. Her face had makeup on it that brought out her beautiful green eyes. George continued to stare. Alicia laughed.

"Thank you George. Are you all right?" Alicia was still laughing. George shook his head to shake himself out of his trance.

"Oh I'm fine. Well, I guess we will be going then. Come my dear, your carriage awaits you." Alicia looked confused but followed George out of Alicia's manor. There on her beautiful paved driveway was a round, floating, white carriage, like the kind you see in the Muggle movie, Cinderella. At the front stood two, beautiful, gleaming winged unicorns each attached with two thin strings. Alicia stood there, gaping as George had just done a few minutes before. George walked over to her, kissed her hand, and pulled her towards the carriage. The door magically opened and the couple stepped inside. The entire thing was lined in a pink fabric that looked like a fur of some sort.

"What is all of this for?" Alicia asked. She was so confused on what was going on. It was like she was in a fairy tale.

"It's for the love of my life of course. I thought you deserved something really special." George replied. He smiled at Alicia and sat down besides her. The unicorns took off and began soaring through the sky. George leaned over and kissed Alicia passionately. She kissed him back. She had never felt this way before about anyone in her entire life. She loved George and he loved her. They continued to kiss as the unicorns soared higher and higher into the sky. At that moment Alicia somehow knew that this was going to be the best night of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred! Fred! Come up here." Angelina called. She had important news that she needed to tell her husband right away.

"I'm coming darling! I just need to close up the shop!" Fred called up the stairs to his wife. He locked the door then ran upstairs, hoping to have a quick snog before dinner. He squeezed himself through the narrow hallway and walked calmly into the little bedroom where Angelina was sitting.

"You called?" Fred stated as he looked into his wife's eyes. He could tell that he wasn't up here to snog. Angie looked nervous.

"Yes I did. Fred, there is something I have to…there is something I have to tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George stepped out of the carriage. He took Alicia's hand and helped her down as well. Then, the two of them headed up the pathway to the Unicorn's Horn, while the valet service gave the horses a drink. The doorman opened the golden door and the pair walked inside. The restaurant was even fancier than Alicia had imagined. A short, blonde lady walked up to George and Alicia.

"And who are you?" she questioned quite rudely. This was obviously a place where the customers were the people who came often.

"It will be under Weasley" George replied. She looked down at her sheet, scanned it for their name, and then nodded.

"Right this way" she said and she headed off towards one of the booths in the very back of the restaurant. She placed their menus on the table and walked away. George and Alicia sat on opposite ends of the booth and looked each other lovingly in the eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're what?" Fred shouted. He never thought this would happen. Never had he expected this. Not that he wasn't happy about it, but it had definitely caught him off-guard.

"I'm…I'm well…I'm pregnant." Angelina whispered. She had never seen Fred this mad. Sure, this was a huge surprise but she hadn't expected him to start yelling.

Fred saw the scared look on his Angel's face and calmed down. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to yell. I was just a little bit surprised. Please forgive me." Fred said caringly. Angie nodded which said that she forgave him. They were both thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to handle a child?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and George had finished eating their wonderful dinner. They had both had a full five course meal. First, they had a delicious, creamy homemade soup. Neither of them knew what flavor it was but they both loved it. Then their waitress had brought out a salad for both of them. All they had to do was say what things they wanted on it and it came onto the plate. They felt like they were at Hogwarts again when they could say their favorite foods and it would appear in front of them. Then came the appetizers. George ordered a plate of shrimp and Alicia ordered this exotic dish that changed flavors as you ate it. Next, came their main courses. George, who couldn't stand the fanciness of the place any longer, ordered a juicy cheeseburger with a lot of extra fries. Even though Alicia was used to fancy foods, she ordered steak with mashed potatoes. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't something you could get at the Three Broomsticks. The waitress looked very insulted that they hadn't ordered any of the cook's specials. Last but not least came the dessert. Both George and Alicia ordered a sundae that was drowned in fudge.

"Okay George. There isn't much left to do here." Alicia said. She stepped up and started heading towards the door.

"Oh no Lich, there is still one more thing." George said pulling her back to their little booth. He sat her down and reached his hand into his pocket. Alicia was beginning to get worried.

_What was George doing?_

Then the amazing happened. George took out of his pocket a small black box. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside of it was a gleaming, gold, diamond ring. It was shining so brightly throughout the room that all of the other people dining turned to look at it.

"Alicia," George began. "I knew I loved you from the day I laid eyes on you. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Alicia Spinnet, make my dreams come true? Alicia Spinnet, will you marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe that was predictable but I don't care! For those Katie/Lee lovers there will be more of them soon. Did you guys like it? Please remember to review. I will start on the next chapter soon but I won't put it up until I have at least 4 reviews so start reviewing!


	2. Acceptions and Rejections

Hi again everybody. Sorry if you were all expecting a new chapter sooner but I have been so busy. So, anyways, I have to say thanks to my reviewers. Thank you Jagged Epiphany for being my first ever reviewer. I have read a lot of your stories and they are awesome. I am very proud to be a person who writes about the 6 (Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Lee). They seem much more interesting than the trio in my opinion. And thank you PrincessH…see I continued! . Anyways, Katie/Lee fans, I promised you would see some Katie and Lee and I kept my promise. They will be in this chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are in the HP books. I do not own any of the details that JKR has so nicely created for us. All I own is the plot, 'kay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie walked into her apartment. It was pitch black. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and turned all of the lights on. She took off her coat and put it on the back of one of the dining room chairs and then walked over to the couch and sat down. Katie had just had a very hard day at work. She had six articles due by the end of tomorrow and she hadn't started any of them. She sighed.

"I just had to go and pick all of the hard articles too!" she said aloud.

_Pop!_

Katie jumped. She turned around and screamed, expecting some murderer to be in her apartment.

"Oh, it's only you." She said as she slumped back onto the couch.

"Only me? Only me? How could you say such a thing?" Lee said as he sat next to her on the couch. "What about 'Oh, Lee I didn't expect to see you' or even 'Oh, it's just the greatest guy ever.'" Lee laughed but stopped once he saw the angry look on Katie's face. He moved closer to her. "What's the matter babe?" he said lovingly.

"Nothing. I've just had a hard day at work." Katie replied, moving away from Lee.

"Well how about getting your mind off things. We could go out to eat," he said, hoping that his offer wouldn't be declined. Unfortunately, for Lee, it was.

"No Lee. Not tonight. I'm really busy. Go, have some fun with your friends. I have six articles to write by 3 o'clock tomorrow," she said, upset that she was busy on one of the only days that Lee would take her somewhere. She had to finish her articles though so she stood up and shooed him out of her apartment. Lee stood outside looking heartbroken.

_Does she really love me and she's actually busy or does she just want me to go away?_

Then Lee walked away sadly, reconsidering proposing to Katie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia stared at George. It was finally happening. This was the moment that she had been dreaming of ever since her first day at Hogwarts. And she knew exactly what her answer was.

"Yes George Weasley, I will marry you!" she cried. An enormous smile spread across George's face. He picked up his new fiancé and spun her around and around. They laughed together. Everyone in the Unicorn's Horn was staring at them and none of them looked happy. Neither one of them cared though. George got the money out of his pocket and put it on the table, to cover the bill. Then he carried Alicia out the door to where the carriage awaited them. They were in love and nothing could separate them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and Angelina were pacing back and forth in the bed room. There wasn't much space to because it was so cramped but they found a way. Neither one of them knew how they were going to take care of a baby.

"Fred, we don't have enough money for a baby. Or enough space!" Angelina whimpered.

"Don't worry baby, we'll find a way to take care of this baby even if we do have to sell a few things. Don't worry. Don't worry at all." Fred replied. He put his hand on Angelina's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright," he continued to repeat in his crying wife's ear. "I think we better get to bed. We have to go the doctor's tomorrow." Fred said and he went into the tiny bathroom to get ready for bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know this was a short chapter. And so was the last chapter. All of the chapters I will write will be short, I suppose. Too bad. Trust me I will have lots of chapters so it will make up for it. Well I hope you liked that chapter. Please please please review and tell me what is good and what can be improved. As you can see I gave up on my "4 People Must Review" rule because I just had to write this chapter.

Sneak Peek For the Next Chapter (I don't have any direct quotes because I haven't written it yet ):

--Wedding plans

--More of what was mentioned in the summary…oooooo

--More characters!

Okay people, that's it for now. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.


	3. Wedding Plans

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Actually, he isn't in this chapter so why am I saying that? I should say that I don't own Fred, George, Alicia, Lee, Katie, or Angelina. I do not own most of it, okay? Except for the plot. I own that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred lay awake in his bed with the cool breeze hitting his face. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Angelina was in a deep sleep next to him. Fred couldn't get to sleep though. He couldn't stop thinking about the news that Angelina had told him a few hours before.

_How am I going to take care of a baby? There is barely enough space in this place to hold me, George, and Angelina. How will we fit a baby in here? And how will we take care of it? Sure, the shop has been extremely successful but we aren't going to have enough money to buy a baby food and clothing. And what about it's toys? I don't want it to have a horrible life of secondhand things like I did. I have to do something…_

Fred continued to worry but after awhile he drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When George awoke the next day, he was surprised to see Alicia's smiling, happy face looking down at him. It took him a minute to realize what had happened last night was not a wonderful, amazing dream but that it was reality. But he remembered dropping off Alicia at her manor though…

"Hi sweetie," she said joyfully. "I came over early and made you some breakfast." George looked at her and smiled. He slowly got out of the bed. Once he was dressed, he went into the small kitchen were Alicia was sitting eating pancakes.

"Your breakfast is on the counter George," Alicia said then she continued to stuff her face. George walked a few feet to the counter and picked up his plate of pancakes and his cup of milk. He walked over to the table Alicia was sitting at and began to eat with her.

"George today is going to be a very busy day you know," Alicia said before gulping down her glass of orange juice. George gave her a confused look. "We have to plan the wedding, silly," Alicia said.

"Oh," George replied. This was going to be a long day and George could tell. But at least it would be worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred walked into the kitchen sleepily, his eyes half closed. He walked over to the miniature refrigerator, crouched down, and got out some milk. He then made himself a bowl of cereal. He walked over and sat down at the table. He began to eat his breakfast when all of a sudden he jumped, causing the bowl of cereal to fall to the floor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Alicia?" Fred yelled as he did a quick spell to clean up the mess. Just then Angelina walked into the kitchen. There was barely enough room for all four of them.

"Hey Leesh! What are you—" she stopped as she saw the ring on her best friend's finger. "Oh my gosh!" she squeaked. Alicia gave a big smile and the two girls began jumping up and down like when they were in their third year and Fred asked Angelina out on a date to Hogsmeade. Angelina motioned for her to come into the bedroom so that Alicia could tell her all about what happened.

"What is wrong with them?" Fred asked as he poured himself another bowl of cereal.

"I think I know." George said as he swallowed a piece of pancake.

"What?" Fred said wonderingly.

"Oh nothing. It's just that…" George began.

"Spit it out!" Fred yelled. He was the only one in the whole place who didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it.

"Alicia and I are getting married." George said quietly. Fred stared at him with his mouth dropped.

_Pop!_

"You're getting married!" Lee yelled as he Apparated into the kitchen. Fred and George jumped.

"Oh it's only you…" the twins said in unison.

"Why do people keep saying that!" Lee said angrily.

"How did you know?" George asked, ignoring Lee's previous question.

"Well as soon as your wife found out," Lee said pointing to Fred, "she and Alicia Apparated over to Katie's house where I happened to be at the time. Leesh and Angie started screaming. I heard what I needed to hear and I Apparated over here." Lee said rather quickly.

"Word sure does travel fast when you tell Angie doesn't it." Fred said as he settled himself back into his chair.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

Angie, Katie, and Alicia had Apparated into the room. They all had big grins on their faces.

"Time to plan a wedding!" the three shouted. The rest of the day was filled with boring wedding plans. The girls were basically doing everything but every once and awhile, they would ask the boys opinion.

"We should be downstairs working right now…" Fred mumbled.

"Ah shut it. This is your brother's wedding! You can miss one day at the joke shop!" she said without even looking at Fred. She was too busy looking through a magazine for a good dress.

"You know what. I'll be back in a few hours." George said. He knew the girls were looking at him angrily but he continued to walk down the stairs and out of the door. Outside were many people who wanted to get into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes but he told them that it was closed. And then he headed off down the street of Diagon Alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See that one was much longer. Its still not very long but oh well. Anyways, I know that chapter might have been a little boring. It was hard to write but I had to put that in somewhere…Anyways, where is George going? No one except me knows. Hahaha I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter. You mine as well review while your waiting 


	4. So Many Thoughts, So Many Lives

Wow! I haven't written this in almost 3 months. I am SO sorry! I didn't forget about you people I just have been very busy lately. For some reason the teachers in 8th grade have decided that they are in love with homework. Now who would have thought that teachers would like homework:) Anyways, back to my point, I have written a new chapter! Thank you to my reviewers and I really hope that I get a lot of reviews on this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I especially do not own George or Fred Weasley who actually had great parts in the new HP movie, Goblet of Fire! I own the plot so don't you steal it but I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling made up. Ok now that that is over with, here is the chapter!

* * *

Alicia stared at the empty space where George had just been, astonished that he had left. Katie and Angelina had already forgotten and were flipping through wedding books a hundred pages a minute. That was what it looked like to Lee and Fred at least. They thought of following George out of the shop so that they could hopefully get a drink at The Leaky Cauldron. Fred took one step towards the stairs however, and Angelina gave him a deathly stare. Fred retreated and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. Lee sat down sadly. 

"How does he, the groom, get out of it but we don't?" Lee questioned.

"Because we hate you Lee and we want you to be tortured," Katie replied sarcastically.

"Well thank you. Oh and I could have sworn that you had sooo many articles to write by three," Lee said as he took one of the book's full of wedding cake designs. Even though he looked down at the book, he didn't miss the look of shock on Katie's face.

"Damn it!" she hissed angrily. "Sorry girls, I have to finish a few articles. I will be back as soon as I possibly can." Then, without another word, she apparated out of the kitchen. Lee didn't show it but he was saddened by her behavior.

_She didn't even give me a kiss goodbye…_he thought to himself. _How am I supposed to know if she even loves me? I don't want to be humiliated if I ask her to marry me but then she refuses. That would be worse than-_ Lee didn't have a chance to recall his old memories because Angelina was screaming at him.

"Lee! If you aren't even doing anything with that book, hand it too me!" He quickly handed the book over to the fuming Angelina. He sighed. Fred sighed too. He was thinking of something entirely different though; the baby. Thoughts were buzzing through his head. He had to do something. He couldn't be a horrible father.

_My parents would be glad to help, I am sure of that but I don't want to be getting everything from them. I just want this kid to grow up right. Who knows? Maybe he will get a prank-making gene._ Fred couldn't help but smile at the last thought. As long as he got some money, it would be a wonderful experience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George walked slowly down Diagon Alley, ignoring Florean Fortescue's calls for a free ice cream. He jumped as three kids, Hogwarts students most likely, almost ran into him. He remembered when that was George, Lee, and him, racing to Gambol and Japes. He smiled slightly at the memory. Those were the good old times when all they had to worry about was which Slytherin to prank next. Now so many things were happening. He was getting married to Alicia soon along with a million other things in his life.

_Why are you so sad? You have been waiting for years for this moment! What is your problem,_he said to himself as he sat down on a stool at the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't get a chance to answer himself.

"Hello. Can I get you something to drink?" asked a young blonde bartender that George had never seen before. She was stunningly beautiful. Her amazing, lush blonde hair was so perfect. George thought that she had to be part veela. No one else could look that gorgeous. George must have stared longer than he thought because the girl spoke again. "Excuse me? Anyone there?" she said with a laugh. She was obviously used to the treatment and she didn't seem to care.

"Oh, so sorry," George said, turning red.

"Oh there is no need to be sorry. I should probably introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Mary Sue and I am the new bartender here at the world-famous Leaky Cauldron," she said happily. She put her hand out to shake it.

"He-hello," George stuttered. "I am George Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the joke shop down a few shops." He shook her hand and a weird sensation came across him. He didn't remember ever feeling this before. Well that is if you didn't count when the Beauxbaton girls came to Hogwarts.

"Nice to meet you George. I hope that I can get to know you better," Mary Sue said, with a glimmer in her eye.

"Same here," George said. That moment was one of the first times in many years that he forgot he knew Alicia.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Will Lee get the courage to propose to Katie? Will Fred find a way to get some money? Will Georgie fall in love with the oh so gorgeous and wonderful Mary Sue? Only I know. Mwhahaha. :D If you would like to know, make sure to keep an eye out for a new chapter that will be coming soon! Please, please, please, please, etc. review! 

I hope you loved that chapter!


End file.
